Currently, in the process of manufacturing a display substrate, e.g., a color filter (CF) substrate, when an indium tin oxide (ITO) film is coated/deposited on the display substrate, due to the requirement of a sputter coating device, the display substrate must be vertically hung on/over a metal frame and sent into the sputter coating device, and hence the coating process can be conducted.